the cullens come to the triwizard tornament
by dimitri'n'roselover
Summary: Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family goes the the triwizard tornament, Carlisle is mainly there to help wqith injuries, but they could be in for a bit more, Hermione tells the story from the moment she meets them, please R
1. Chapter 1

**Um... this story is a mix between Twilight and harry Potter obviously, so i hope that you all enjoy :D**

**The Cullen's come for the tri wizard cup**

**Prologue**

I walked out of the double doors that led to our lounge room. It was a big area, bigger than the place where I had been staying put together. I stretched out my long skinny body until I heard my back cracking. It was a sunny day (which was very rare for this country) and so I was in a pair of shorts that were green and a yellow t-shirt. I wasn't wearing any shoes. What the… I then woke to the sound of the large grandfather clock, dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong…

It was eight O'clock in the morning and I was late for breakfast, Snape was going to scream at me. I stood up and quickly got dressed into my robes I walked to the great hall in the brightly lit corridors. The wind was blowing and I could feel my skin prickling with goose bumps. We were expecting some odd visitors today and I was expected to be dressed and to have eaten my breakfast by the time they arrived. I then was supposed to go to the entrance of the school building to greet and introduce myself to these people. In the great hall I could see Snape looking very displeased with me. I walked in and took my seat beside him and quickly grabbed a piece of toast with strawberry jam on it. I then ran out of the great hall (whilst eating), to the place where I would greet these strange people who were to arrive, they were five steps away from the bright green bush where I would then be able to walk and greet them with a warm smile on my face.

I felt so groggy and tired as tried to wipe the sleep out of my eyes before I knew it they were standing in front of me. I had the warm smile sitting on my face as I said, "good day, I am Hermione and welcome to Hogwarts of witch craft and wizardry".

**I'm sorry its so short but its just a preview of what might to come, thanks for reading, and if you could revies, then that would be great xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the first real chapter of the story, hop you enjoyxxx**

**Chapter 1**

They smiled at me kindly as I stood there absolutely dumbstruck I must have looked like a complete idiot. They where the most beautiful people that I had ever seen in my life, apart from one person who looked… like any every day person. What where these 'people'? I slowly recovered and pulled myself together. It wasn't like me stair at people idiotically; thankfully professor Dumbledore came to the rescue and spoke politely at these creatures/people. As these people smiled there teeth glistened in the bright light of the early morning.

"Thank you for coming Carlisle" he sounded happy to see them, but of course I knew why.

"Ah it was a pleasure Albus, we thank you for inviting us here" as he spoke his voice was like a melody been sung by an advanced singer. This man like the rest was pale skinned with chestnut eyes, he had a good body.

"Pleases follow me" the headmaster of this school was old but very smart and able to walk without a walking stick; he must be in his late seventies to his eighties. But as I said he was very smart and very powerful at that to. This year we were going to…. Hang on that's classified information, I shouldn't be telling you any of this… we walked through the hallway past the great hall and the many class rooms that were laid down that way. We finally stopped at the foot of where his stairs were secretly hidden behind the two gargoyles.

"Lemon Sherbet" he said loudly. The gargoyles moved loudly showing the stairs off, the stairs were made of bronze and looked perfect for Dumbledore. He led us up onto the moving steps and we waited quietly until we got to the top and the stairs had stopped moving. As the 8 people/creatures walked into the office they were graceful.

Dumbledore pulled some chairs over with a flick of his wand; they were very comfy and were my favourite type of chairs. Everyone finally sat down as did I beside these strange people with the glistening teeth. I was still staring at them as the one named Carlisle spoke to professor Dumbledore.

"What exactly is the tri wizard cup" he looked confused as did I because I thought that he would have known what his medical skills were needed for.

"I think some introductions are in order first" he smiled.

"Yes of course. This is my family" he turned to me, "this is my wife Esme, and this are my children, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward and his girlfriend Bella". They all smiled at me, the girl Bella seemed out of place and I could see why. They all grinned and I stared at them again like I was in a hypnotic trance. I smiled back at them and turned my head away.

"I'm Hermione Ganger" I said as loudly as I could force out of my throat.

**So what did you think, let me know and i hope that you like it so farXXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry that it took so long for me to post, but my computer kept deleting the file for some very strange reason, hope it was worth the wait...**

**Part one of:**

**Chapter 2**

We got down the moving steps within a few seconds, I liked going up and down these cool steps but not when I was being watched by this strange family, seriously it was uncomfortable. I could feel them tense behind me and their eyes staring into the back of my head, people say that you can't feel people's eyes but you actually can it was scientifically proven in the muggle world. Yes I am a muggle born brought into this world somehow, I had always imagined that there was such thing as witches and wizards but everyone has always told me that it was actually a piece of crap.

Unlike my muggle school I was accepted for my abilities in the Gryffindor house and since I had met Ronald Weasley and the, oh so famous Harry Potter. Things were certainly looking up for me since I had moved here into this life style, I still kept to my books but at least I wasn't being used, well not as much as before anyway.

We finally got down the stairs after what actually seemed like a very long five seconds, not that five seconds is very long. I had been told yesterday were the strange people were going to sleep and that was in the Gryffindor dorms. Nobody said anything on the way but five of them were staring at the caramel hair coloured boy who seemed to be grabbing on the girl called Bella's hand. I couldn't fathom out why they were all staring at him until he spoke.

"No Jasper you shouldn't" I didn't turn my head but I knew then that he was the one that could read minds. Prof. Dumbledore told me that one could read minds, another could change feelings and another could see into the future. It would have been rude for me to stare and but in so I kept walking, as I kept walking I got even more nervous so I hurried to get a bit further infront but they all managed to keep an even pace apart from the more natural looking girl.

"Hey we won't hurt you or anything, so you don't need to run" the bigger one that I think was called… Em… Emmett. I think I would have reacted badly if one had said that they don't bight and then added much, more than what he just said he started going into guffaws and at the same time so did the one named, now I have to think back to this one, Edward. Oh right yeah ha could read my mind.

We finally got to the door and I said the password out loud so that they could hear it to get in when they needed and go out as well.

**Well i hope you enjoyed, if so please revies and if not do the same.... thanks**

**xoxo**


End file.
